Total chaos
by Midnight Moon here
Summary: Hello everypony This is the newest survivle tv show still seeking players. And you will be staying in camp WANAPP fighting for 100,000 dollars! This is lionstar and I will be expecting to see you.(oc poll closed and some parts rated m)
1. Chapter 1

Name:

Gender:

Age (mare, stallion, foal, filly, colt):

Cutie Mark:

Appearance:

Species:

History:

Personality:

Theme Song (optional):

Friends:

Family:

Love Interest:


	2. Chapter 2

Lionstar looked at the ponys and said "I will tell all of you about the two most insane ones lets start with the less killer one ok here we go" he lookes at the paper and reads:

"Name: Aura Star  
History: Forbidden from her home village and called a monster, She was driven into deep insanity. Though controlling her insanity is another thing. Being called names mostly cause her to kill, but the one thing that digs into her skin the most, are these words: 'murderer' 'cursed' 'monster' and 'death' "

He stepped away from her (which was closer to Midnight) he looked at Midnight and said "your next" and he looked down at the next paper Next paper and read:

"name:Midnight Red Creasant Blood Moon

History: midnight throught out history was the most insane killer ever infused with magic and the love of blood of nightmare moon she has killed many innocent beings for Nothing"

Her stepped away from her and said to the ponys "now there are four cabins two for the girls and two for the boys" then her separated them and seant them to there cabins.

* * *

MIDNIGHT'S POV

* * *

she walked the cabin now the ponys were avoiding her

She got the top bunk of a bed in a corner she packed her stuff in the drawer in the wall beside her bed her stuff was mostly knives,daggers,swords,any type of wepone she had it. And she packed a tooth brush and she pulled out her last thing a chainsaw she smiled and put it away. Then she noticed the other pony that lionstar had read out her past was put in the bed underneath her. She looked down at her and said " I'm guessing that you over here because The rest are scared of you?"

* * *

**well every pony I NEED OC'S STILL and Aura is from MidnightAryasAura**

**And midnight is Aura real name but her nickname is Aura **


	3. Chapter 3

Aura's pov by MidnightAryasAura

I walked into the cabin, it was filthy and small bugs were everywhere. The other mares, they... They thought I was a cold blooded killer.. No. They're wrong. Insanity is my excuse, and there is nothing wrong with it. I merely walked to a bed in the far corner, but nopony could hear me. I've been told I'm very silent, even when galloping or stomping. I lay down on my new bed and sighed. Already I miss Soske and his little sister Yin, hell, I even miss her annoying-** boyfriend Yang. I heard creaking above me and looked up to see Midnight staring at me upside down. I try to blow the bangs out from my left eye but they refused to leave. Midnight Moon asked me with no emotion in her voice, "I'm guessing you're over here because the rest are scared of you?" I nod slowly, I didn't have ANY reason to speak out loud, so I kept my mouth shut. The mare smiles and lays back down on her bed, fiddling with a pocket knife.  
I smirk, why would they allow her so many weapons? I only brought about 4. Personally, that mare makes me feel understood... Appreciated. Although me and her are just your average murderers, we are still in a competition. I pull out a small white shuriken star, small streaks of blood outlined the sharp edges, I look around to make sure nopony was watching and slowly sniffed the blood. It smelled, quite nice, like it was fresh from the body. I killed my first pony with this. I use simple tortures and kidnappings unlike Pinkie's complex stratigies of a number system. I set it under my pillow and pull out my next weapon. (I have a very large suitcase with me) A large, pitch black scythe, my most favorite weapon. Its edge will slice through flesh, bone, muscle, fat, and cartillage like a white hot knife through butter. As I run my hoof down the edge, a large cut forms on me. I stare blankly at it as it slowly heals by itself. That Midnight mare is staring at me again, only she's on ground level. I frown as I slide my sythe in its case under the bed. "Where did you get a scythe?" she asks in her emotionless voice. I shoved the rest of my suitcase underneath the bed aswell, I will unpack later. I turn back to Midnight who was tossing up a short, jagged edged dagger. "I did not buy it with pony's pathetic 'bits' as they call them, but I make all my weapons. That one you saw mostly was made out of draconequus, griffon, manticore, timberwolf, and my blood, and that was just the blade."

Midnigh's pov

I was about to say something I realized why we came to camp at night wait never mind no i did't. (yes they came at night time). I looked out the window I had raised the stars before I came here. Then a thought came in my mind I have to go hunting. I walked away i looked around the cabin everypony else exept Aura was asleep I fealt my fangs coming in I raced towards the door and ran out in to the woods with my fangs as Wepons not knowing Aura was flowing her. I spoted a changeling.


	4. Chapter 4

Aura' pov

* * *

I was following Midnight through the dense woods that surrounded the small clearing that they called a "camp". I didn't really want to but it sorta happened. I was used to not sleeping. So I stopped dead in my tracks, and spun around to a random direction and started walking. I could hear loud shrieks of distress from what I presumed a changeling, I've tortured many to know the sound of distress very well. I continued walking until I found what I was hoping for. A large clearing and a large stump, illuminated in the full moon's light. I silently flew over onto the stump, the coolness of the night finally rested my tense muscles. A gentle breeze blew into my face, making a small smile appear. My mane blew gently in the wind, rippling like a calm ocean of liquid silver. I for once in my 4 hours here, felt at ease and beautiful peace.

Suddenly a timberwolf leaped out into the clearing, it's hollow eye sockets glowing a beautiful gold. I stared at the beast with no emotion on my face or in my eyes. The timberwolf and I stared at each other, and before long I had a timberwolf acting like a lost pup, and was sleeping infront of the stump much closer than when it intruded on me. I quietly continued to rest when the timberwolf got up and left. I looked up at the sky, it was already a light blue/pink. I got up and left for the camp once again to be feared by the others.

* * *

Midnight's pov

* * *

Midnight liked the blood off my lips I saw that it was mourning and I herd the sound of weird hourn in the middle by the cabins. When everyone got there lionstar said "today is HORROR MOVIE DAY" he said. "YES!" said me and Aura at the same time. He picked me to be the leader of one group and Dark knight as the other.


	5. Chapter 5

Aura's POV

That idot of a host actually had a good idea for once. The challenge that was today was a horror movie, I looked around and saw a filly in the group. I wasn't sure WHY she was acting so calm about something that involved blood, murder, gore and extreme violence. I walked over to her when she... Smiled at me.. Immediatly I was shocked that a filly was happy while in my presence.  
"Excuse me." my gentle voice asks her. "What is your name, young filly?"

She gives me a bigger smile. "Name's Caroline Thompson!"

I try to smile but it I bet it looked like an akward frown. "Can I call you Carol?"

"Sure!" she turns back to LionStar who was blabbling on and on about the rules.

"So you need to scare the other pony's team members and it will be rated on the scream-o-meter. The team who screams the loudest, loses todays challenge, and scoring victory for-" Immediatly he stopped his sentence short. "For the name of Luna, I need to name your guys' teams!" he exclaimed. "Hmm... Lets go with Midnight Moon's team, you're now The Horrible Horses and Dark Knight, your teams name will be The Petrified Ponies. Now time to assign." He had all of us line up infront of him while Midnight and Dark chose their teams.

Dark pointed a hoof at me, I felt my ears fall as Midnight glared at him. She then pointed to the last pony standing; Caroline. She bounced over smiling happily.

LionStar shrugged and brought us to an open clearing. "So, teams choose your scarers for the challenge. Oh, and Midnight," he looked at her cautiously. "The raters say the players CAN NOT shall I repeat CAN NOT be killed. Understand? I'm looking at you too Aura." I smiled as my bangs fell infront of my eyes again, I swear I saw that Dark Knight stallion was staring at me, but when I looked, he turned his head quickly away from me. After LionStar finished the ponies on each team pointed their hooves at me and Midnight. Perfect, I thought. Now EVERYPONY will know how I pleasure myself when I'm angry.

LionStar said we had the rest of the day to plan what we were to do. And once night falls, it was challenge time. I spent my day in my cabin, sharpening my scythe, he said we couldn't kill them, pretty clear right? Wrong, there was a very large loophole I found in his instructions. I could hurt the poor suckers, I just have to control my insanity as it runs to the end of the chain of my choice of length. I can not unleash it completley or the whole camp would be a bloody graveyard. I continued to sharpen my scythe and polish the deep black blade. And when I walked outside dark asked "What's it made of?"

I didn't know how to answer that with my head, so I enough it was night fall, and I had already the perfect horror plan. But if I told you now it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?

Authers POV

LionStar walked over to his campers, some already looked mortially terrified and the challenge hadn't even begun.

"So you whusses ready to be scared? MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed menicingly. He managed to scare about 4 ponies but the rest hadn't been phased. Aura looked like she was very excited to find out who she would torture. "Alright, alright, scare-ies please step forward." A small mare stepped out and a tough looking stallion did the same. "Good! Now Midnight your victem is that mare and Aura that stallion, you have 3 hours to make them perish in fear! The rest of the team follow me to the horror rooms survailance cameras. And go!"

Midnight immediatly snatched the mare and dragged her off to the room. As for the stallion, he looked around for Aura but saw no pony. Suddenly, a soft music could be heard, slowly beckoning him towards it. Eventually he could make out the words, a mare was softly singing: "Come little children,  
I'll take thee away~ Into a land of enchantment~" He walked into a dark room. "Come little children, the time's come to play~ Here in my garden of shadows~" A loud clang mentioned that a door was closed and locked. He started to sweat a little, but kept calm, when he felt himself being dragged and strapped down. A light flickered on in the room exposing Aura, the one eye noticable was completely black, and blood drizzled out of the corner of her mouth. She started to sing again, "Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way~ Through all the pain and Sorrows~" He started blubbering when she pulled out a long scythe. She placed the blade over his soft belly and dragged a smooth straight cut about 5 inches down. He screamed in pain when she pulled it out.

The scream-o-tron went on the highest setting, but Aura wasn't done. Blood trickled fron the large slice, making Aura smile wider, the stallion noticed, her teeth were pointed. She continued to sing as she brutally made a large cut on all of his limbs. He started screaming in immense pain he felt, he felt like his limbs were being burned from the inside out. Though the screams of pain were loud, the veiwers and the victem could still hear Aura sing.

"Weep not poor children, for life is this way~ Murdering beauty and passion~" She grabbed a small white cloth and held it to the thrashing stallion's mouth, and he slowly started to slip away, but Aura grabbed a small scapel and sliced in her cutie mark in his skin on all for limbs and belly. "Hush now dear children, it must be this way~ To weary of life and deceptions~" She looked at the corner where the camera sat and smiled at the ponies in the survailance room and at home. Blood stained her hooves when she sang the last verse to everypony. "Rest now my children, for soon we'll away~ Into the calm and the quiet..~" With that she threw a knife at the camera, cutting the connection to the campers.

LionStar and the others stared agape at Aura's horror movie skit. A few of the ponies had vomited when she was engraving her cutie mark in the stallion, and one had fainted when she threw the knife. "Uhh..." LionStar managed to choke out. "H-how about Midnight's horror s-skit...? And maybe a bucket... I think I need to hurl..."

MIDNIGHT'S POV

Midnight dissaperd leaving the mare puzzled she walked the forest and the mare Looked as she heard a angle like voice she followed It the she walked in to this foggy Place the voice was closer to the mare it sung "Memories fade into the silence Haunting you tonight With hope's last breath Take this moment in It will be you last. The voice moved from behind the mare the mare turned around but no one was there the earth raised and surrounded the mare in the dark.

The voice sung "The the night comes and nothing takes the pain away. The pony sreamed as vines wrapped her to the wall and i took out my nightmare blade and took out four knives I stabbed one in her left hoof and twisted in and the pony sreamed enough to break the scream-o-meter.i did the same with the rest of her hoofs and sung "Ever after never came And I'm still waiting for a life that never was" and I took my night mare blade throught her chest and stabbed her near her heart as she sreamed Loudly. I looked twords the camera and sung "I bleed your heart intill you die" and I hissed at the camera with my fangs and with my teeth I smashed it.

Lionstar puked in the bucket as most as the ponys did when I bit her in the neck with my fangs. Then lionstar said "after...this breck let's see of any of us are still alive"


	6. Chapter 6

Authers POV

Aura sat in a pool of blood at the passed out stallions back hooves. She knew he was going to die, even if the raters didn't like it. She couldn't stop her insanity right now, she had let it run too far, and it broke it's collar. Aura unstrapped the stallion, and he fell in his blood with a heavy thud. She stood over the stallion, and crushed his neck with a hard stomp from her hoof. Surely he was gone now, no changing the few seconds it took to kill. Blood started to pour from her left eye, it would do this when her insanity was leaving until next time it was called back. Her sweet smooth voice cracked when she sang her lullaby.

"You, have left this world, in a painful way~ The pain was mine, but the death was yours, and I hope you fly away~ To the sun~ To the moon, I'll sit with you in the middle of June~ Come my child, unfold your wings~ Fly up high, away from what sorrow brings~ Leave yourself in what you cherish~ Leave my heart, to perish~~" She left the stallion lying there, in a pool of his and her own blood.

She walked back to camp to see Midnight getting yelled at by LionStar. All the other campers except Dark Knight and Caroline were in their cabins, fearing for their lives. Aura trotted up to LionStar, who swung at her, landing a powerfull blow to her muzzle. She stood there, feeling her mind being consumed in darkness, her insanity was starting to run away from her hold again.

"What? Aura?! Did I hit you? Uhh.. I didn't mean to... Uhh Aura? Are you okay?"

Her eye turned completely black as she drew the scythe that was on her back, and swung at LionStar. Thankfully for veiwers, he jumped over it and started panicking. He was pushed to the ground by Aura, saliva and blood dripped from her pointed teeth as she opened her mouth to tear out his throat. Suddenly a white figure slammed into Aura from above, causing her to roll away from LionStar. The white figure held onto Aura, staring deep into her black eye. Blood started to pour from it and the pony holding her smiled.

Her ears drooped as she sobbed into the pony's neck, not of sadness but joy. Midnight, LionStar, Dark Knight, and Caroline could make out only a few words from her sobs. "Soske thank you for coming here." They all looked at LionStar.

"Was there a camper named Soske here?" Caroline asked.

LionStar shook his head, "No.. But her information said she had a coltfriend named Soske." He turned to the white pegasus holding Aura in a tight hug. "Your name Soske?" The pegasus nodded, smiling.

"Yes sir, name's Soske Lakima from the village La'anu Matopoea. I came here once I realized what horror does to this poor mare." He glared at the host. "You need to be more careful on who your campers choose for a challenge that involves scaring." With that he kissed Aura's sparkling mane. "I'm sorry that they put you through that. I think none the less of you."

"I'm sorry for killing that stallion, my... My insanity broke free..." she choked out. "All the blood, my choice of song... I'm so sorry.."

Soske shushed the sobbing mare by stroking her mane and singing quietly. "The stars lean down to kiss you~ And I lie awake and miss you~ Poured you a heavy dose of atmostsphere~ Cause I know you'll doze off very painly.~ And I will wrap my arms around thee~ I sent postcards to you dear~ Cause you wished I was here.~ You've watched the sky turn light blue~ but you thought, 'It's not the same without you'~ cause it takes two to whisper quietly~ Y'know the silence isn't that bad~ But you look at your wings and feel sad~ cause the spaces between your feathers are right where mine fit perfectly~ You haven't found repose in this way~ And you haven't slept in 2 days~ cause cold misery chills you to the bone~ but now you're drenched in loved tonight~ I'll be by your side all night~ You won't feel so alone~ You won't feel soo alone..~ You won't feel soooo alone...~" Soske stopped the song when he realized his mare was asleep and everypony else had left.

He picked her up and flew her into her cabin. He placed her under the covers and slept outside the cabin, and underneath the stairs.

* * *

**Midnight's pov**

* * *

Midnight walked twords the two dead pony and she looked down and and a single black tear fell from her eye. She looke at the ponys the dead ponys why why why! She closed her eyes andchared up her hourn and sung with her angle like voice a healing song and a rasing song combined " Flower gleam and glow Let your power shine Make the clock reverse Bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, Change the fates design, Save what has been lost, Bring back what once was mine, What once was mine." The song whent through the camp i looked at the ponys they were moving i smiled but of useing to much magic i collasped and passed out.

* * *

**hey guys i am sorry there shourt but at lest i post like three a day**


	7. Chapter 7

Aura's POV

I woke up with a start. My heart was pounding, and my muzzle hurt. Memories of the night before flooded into my mind, causing warm tears to stream off my soft face. I started to calm down, and breathe normally, when I noticed something. The mare who was Midnight's victem was in our cabin... Sleeping. But when I looked on the top bunk, Midnight wasn't there.. 'That's strange,' I think to myself. 'Does that mean my victem is still alive too?' I ran out of the cabin, silent as always and looked through both male cabin windows. There on the bed closest to the frame, was my supposingly dead victem. There were only scars where I had tortured him.

I decided to ignore it and take a walk through the forest. It was still dark when I tripped over something... Mushy? I looked down by my back hooves and saw Midnight, clearly exaughsted beyond belief. I slowly moved under her, trying to get her on my back. Soon enough I was flying to the camp and over the trees, when I reached the camp Midnight stirred on my back, causing her to fall with small thud on the soft grass. I stretched my wings to their full extent, trying to get a knot out of my back. When I felt a sharp quick pain, then heard a snap, I sighed as my muscles loosened.

"Aura? What are you doing up this early?" I snapped my head quickly towards the source of the voice. I smiled sweetly when I saw it was Soske.

"Well.. I noticed that the mare Midnight supposingly killed and the stallion I know I killed were in their cabins breathing and healed. Then I found her," I waved a hoof at the resting mare. "..In the forest."

"Oh.. Okay, well let me help her not be passed out, but at the least sleeping." He walked quietly over to Midnight and rested a hoof on her forehead, right below her horn. Suddenly Midnight gained a more peacful expression after he removed his hoof.

Midnight's dream of the past

_"Well, we're here," Goldwing said "Looks like we made it in one piece, too." He peered past me to where the siver alicorn stood on the other side. "And all together. I was half expecting us to land in different corners of the Nevernever, or at the very least surrounded by nasties wanting to tear our heads off. Looks like Furball actually pulled it off." "What did you expect,goldwing?" Grimalkin sauntered by, tail in the air, and looked at the gold alicorn. "I am a cat goldwing" I stole a glance at godwing. He looked relieved as well, though I could tell he was worried about the whole situation._

He, too, had been expecting trouble the moment we arrived. "Stay alert," he told us softly as we moved forward, following Grimalkin down the tunnel of thorns. "Just because there are no surprises now doesn't mean there won't be some later." Ahead of us, the ceiling of the tunnel began to shimmer, rippling with waves of blue light. As we reached the end of the corridor, the passage opened up, and we stood at the edge of a small grotto surrounded by thorns. Overhead, the Briars shut out the sky, branches woven so tightly together the area felt more like a cave than anything else.

The walls were filled with clutter: toys, books, picture frames, trophies, stuffed animals, all dangling from the thorns or speared upon a long black spike. Grimalkin had vanished within the clutter, like another stuffed animal in the huge pile of toys. A porcelain doll with a missing eye stared at me as I ventured past the lip of the tunnel into the chamber. "Well, that's just all kinds of creepy," goldwing muttered at my side, giving the doll a look of alarm. "If you see any clowns, do me a favor and don't point them out, okay? I'd rather live without the nightmares." I was about to snap at him for putting the thought of killer clown dolls in my head, when the silver alicorn nightbeam hit my hoof and i looked at my little brother. He nodded to something ahead of us.

In the center of the grotto, a bright, glowing pool threw hazy reflections over the walls and ceiling. But the pool itself was perfectly still, like the surface of a mirror, and you could see everything reflected in it. The walls full of clutter and the ceiling of the grotto plunged down like a hole in the pool's surface. At the edge of the water, slumped in an ancient rocking chair like a pile of discarded rags —or a long desiccated corpse— was a familiar old woman. For few seconds, the oracle was so very still that I thought she was dead, after all. Then her head slowly turned, and those empty, eyeless pits fastened on me. "You have come." She rose from the chair as if she were on strings and raised a withered hoof, beckoning us forward. I squared my shoulders and marched toward her, Ash and Puck close behind me. The Briars seemed to hold their breath, the dolls and other toys watching intently, until we stood just a few feet from the ancient hag, the now-familiar stench of grave dust and old newspapers clogging the back of my throat. For a second, nobody moved.

I cleared my throat. "All right," I announced, meeting that eerie stare head-on. Or, hoping I did, anyway. It was difficult to glare at an eyeless face— you didn't really know if it was looking at you or not. "I'm here, Oracle. We came as fast as we could. Now, what is this offer you were speaking of at Elysium? What do you know about my curse?" "Your curse" the oracle mused, almost dreamily. "Your curse Yes, I know much about it," she continued, smiling at my shock. "Many futures have I glimpsed, and in all, your are a remarkable creature, born of night and light, with the magic of all that is good and evil flowing through your veins, you possess a power none have ever seen." She paused then, her forehead creasing like wrinkled paper. "And here is where your future becomes cloudy. Something is out there, bloody princess something dark, and it has the power to turn you away from good. I cannot see what it is, perhaps it is not even in the world yet, but you are balanced on a very fine edge, able to fall either way. And what comes after…" She shook her shriveled head. "I have seen death and destruction on a grand scale, many lives lost, the places destroyed, and in the center of it all is you." I was having trouble breathing.

I woke up and weakly standed up and asked the two ponys there "did the spell work?"


	8. Chapter 8

Silver's pov  
I (sorry I changed her name. Aura didn't work well) stared blankly at Midnight, small tears forming at the corners of my eyes. Soske who was standing next to me, gently wrapped a wing around me. Midnight stood weakly from exaughstion, but her red and black mane still flowed slowly in a never ending river of red and black. She gently smiled, causing me to grin. I gently slugged Midnight in her arm, and she rubbed it chuckling.

"Yes.. Yes it worked. The-the victims are in there sleep-sleeping! And-and healed with only scars!"

Midnight's smile grew bigger. "Good. I'm glad that old spell worked. It's... Been awhile since I last used it so.. Uhh... Well anyway, since their injuries and *ahem* gashes," she looked directly at me. "Were fully healed -except for the carvings you drew into that stallion- I fainted from such energy used."

I suddenly realized something. "Hey... Our team lost... But why didn't LionStar make our team vote somepony off?" Midnight and Soske looked at each other and both laughed softly. I must of looked confused so Soske nuzzled my cheek with his muzzle, and sighed.

"Oh Silver you silly filly! It's obvious that two ponies technically 'left'." Small streaks of sweat matted down his natural white fur. "But since he was very impressed that you BOTH had convinced the ponies to walk into their certain death, with just singing, he decided to let this one slide."

I slowly nodded but, my insanity was clawing at my brain, screeching for me to kill more, to lure in my prey. A small stream of black soon started to pour and fill my eye I could tell 'cause my vision became cloudy. Soske noticed this and kissed my cheek lightly and the stream poured out as black tears. I thanked him and walked silently to my cabin with Midnight close behind.

Auther's POV

Silver set down her scythe below her bed and stretched her wings causing a loud crack to reveal itself from hiding in her back. What she didn't know is that the tip of her left wing tickled the tip of Caroline's small  
pink muzzle. Silver sighed and folded back her wings and crawled into bed. When Caroline asked lightly, "Are you okay?" Silver stared at the young filly and chuckled, her short mane, completely covered her eyes.

Silver nodded once indicating a yes and an end to their small conversation. Silver got out of her bed and sat next to little Caroline, and sang the filly to sleep.

"There's a girl in the corner. With tear stains on her eyes.~

From the places she's wandered and the shame she can't hide.~" Caroline was already fast asleep, and just as Silver was about to go to sleep herself, Soske walked in quietly to her. Then he piccked up where she left off.

"She says, 'How did I get here? I'm not who I once was. And I'm crippled by the fear. That I've fallen too far to love'.~" He sat down next to Silver and wrapped both wings around her. Trying to comfort her for what he was about to do.

"But don't you know who you are?~  
What's been done for you?~

Yeah, don't you know who you are?"

Soske squeezed her tighter feeling her start to quiver.  
"You are more than the choices that you've made.~  
You are more than the sum of your past mistakes.~  
You are more than the problems you create.~  
You've been remade.~  
Well she tries to beleive it.~  
That she's been given new life~" Soske started shaking feeling tears of his own slide slowly off of his cheeks, as he embraced Silver even more. He wrapped his arms around her small frail body as she wrapped her wings around him.  
"But she can't shake the feeling.~  
That it's not true tonight.~  
She knows all the answers.~  
And she's rehearsed all the lines~  
And so she'll try to do better~  
But then she's too weak to try...~" Silver and Soske both sat there against the bed, sobbing quietly and in a tight embrace. Once the moon was low in the sky, they both had fallen into a deep sleep.

MIDNIGHT's pov (another dream of the past)

___Midnight hummed to herself as she walked beside her mother through Everfree Castle, over a thousand years ago. There was another pony on the other side of Luna, but Midnight didn't care. She was just happy to be with her mother. The little filly tried to fly, flapping her wings like a hummingbird, but was unsuccessful. Giving up, she settled for using her magic to levitate herself, content to float along beside her mother._

"___The Changeling's are encroaching upon our Western Border," the pony on the other side of Luna said._

___I was suddenly very interested in what this other pony had to say. Lifting myself higher, I could finally see him. He was a black-coated pegasus with a two-tone blue mane and had dice for a Cutie Mark. I remembered seeing him in other places, had even talked to him on occasion, but his name escaped me at the moment. But that didn't matter to me. I was more interested in what he had to say, anyways._

"___And just what do you propose we do about that?" Luna asked, "Though we am in charge of the Equestrian Military, we cannot mobilize them without Celestia's approval. Why did you not bring this to her to begin with?"_

___The black pegasus sighed, "Because, I already know that she would do nothing about them. She has grown complacent, thinking that we are safe from any kind of attack since the two of you so recently defeated the Chaos Lord and imprisoned him in stone."_

"___While you speak the truth, it is not wise to talk negatively of our sister whilst trying to convince us of the need to reinforce the Western Security Force."_

___Some of the words they used confused me, but I understood enough. Auntie Celestia was becoming lazy, and would do nothing to protect Equestria now, so it fell upon mommy to protect everyone. But mommy still believed that she needed Auntie's permission to do what had to be done, even though they ruled Equestria __****__**together**____. I knew I could convince Mommy in her dreams that she needed to move on without Auntie Celestia, but Mommy hardly ever slept now, as petitioners were always coming to her instead of Auntie, even though Auntie was supposed to handle the loudmouths. It was Mommy's job to take care of the trouble makers, not the loudmouths._

___Several Months Later_

___I knew I was getting through to Mommy. I had been slowly reducing the number of petitioners who would visit Mommy by telling them that Auntie Celestia was in charge of all things dealing with money or land, which wasn't technically a lie. Eventually, not even I would see her Mommy when she was awake, as I was too busy with my magical studies and learning how to fly. But I made sure to always visit Mommy in her dreams. From her dreams, I was able to tell that Mommy was forgetting about due to a growing loneliness._

___Over the next 800 years, Mother began to believe that everypony had forgotten about her, and began to look into magic to create a pony, as she just wanted somepony to talk to, somepony besides Auntie to acknowledge that she existed. At this point, I was away in Draconia studying Draconic Magic, and I was all but forgotten by everypony back in Equestria._

___When news reached Draconia that a Midnight Blue Alicorn had started to kill everypony in Equestria, I returned, trying to find my Mother. What I found instead was the De Manis Queen, Nightmare Moon, using my Mother's body to exact what she called "The Night's Revenge." When I tried to speak with her, she used Mother's superior magic to infect my mind, causing me to help her with her demonic plans. She sent me after the Changelings, and gave me a thirst for their blood, to match her taste for Pony blood._

___That Thirst still haunts me today, though I can control it usually. When Mother was finally stopped, I attempted to finish what she started, as Nightmare Moon's corruption still remained in my mind. I was soon captured by Aunt Celestia, and she used the Elements of Harmony to help me reestablish control over my own mind. Once this was done, she informed me that, to prevent an event like this from ever having a chance of wiping out all life on the planet, I was going to a far away planet, which she had named Equus Prime, along with 1000 of each race, as agreed to by the leaders of every race on the planet._

___During the ritual that became known as The Pilgrim's Exodus, Aunt Celestia was helped by a group of powerful ponies, some of whom I recognized from my fillyhood. Four that I recognized were at least 1,000 years old, including the black pegasus with the blue two-tone mane. I grew angry upon seeing him, as I believed it was his fault that I made Mother create the De Manis Queen all those years ago. I attempted to kill him, right before the ritual was completed, and all 20,000 Pilgrims and I were sent over 100 thousand light years away._


	9. Chapter 9

Authers POV

In the quiet town of Unu Caleimei Kima, a young grey unicorn stallion slept unpeacefully. Let us enter his dreams.

Sasuke's POV

I was in the middle of a dirt road.. My heart broken and stomped on. But.. I'm sure she felt worse, I had told her that I loved her but then a week later, Kilemako had to come and screw things up. She forcefully kissed me as Silver was coming to visit. I remember the look on her face. Hurt, pain and more importantly, betrayal. She had put back her mane just for me. So I saw double the pain, hurt and betrayal in her lovely eyes. I got what I deserved, a nice hoof to the mouth after Kilemako stepped aside. Blood was dripping out of my jaws as my first love walked away from me, her wings dragging against the dirt, coating the whiteness with brown. My 5 other friends, Hetna, a white earthpony with a red mane, Bao, a black pegasus with a golden mane, Sayori, a blue unicorn with a white mane, Katana, a crimson red unicorn with a teal mane, and Moonlight, a silver Earth pony with a marshmellow colored mane. They all came to me when they saw blood on the dirt and in my mouth. Hetna wrapped an arm around my neck sympathetically. Tears flowed off my cheeks as I tried to keep my cool. Then Bao comes to my other and folds his left wing over me.

"C'mon you're better off without her, she doesn't know what she's missin'." Katana tries to tell me. She was my closest friend, the first one I met when I was born.

"We could take you down to DJ Pon-3's club. We all know that's your favorite!" Bao says enthusiastically, smiling his pearly whites. I nod but continued to let blood drip from my mouth as I hung my head. Then Sayori walks up.

"Here Sasuke, you can't drink if your mouth is filled with blood." She lifts my chin revealing my pained expression and matted fur from my blood. She used a healing spell as my jaw mended from broken to normal. She stopped and removed her hoof from my chin, letting my head fall once again. Moonlight was actually the friend I DIDN'T want to see after what happened with Silver. She reminded me of her too much. (yes Bao is the only guy friend deal with it)

They walk ahead of me as I slowly follow, faking a smile as a song of mine repeats my exact actions;

Am I better off dead?~  
Am I better off a quitter?~  
They say I'm better off now, than I ever was with her.~  
As they take me to my local down the street,~  
I'm dying, trying not to drag my feet.~  
They say a few drinks, will help me to forget her.~  
But after one too many, I know that I'm never.~  
Only they know where this is gonna end.~  
But they all think I'm crazy, but to me it's perfect sence~  
And my mates are all there trying to calm me down, cause I'm shouting you name all over town~  
I'm swearing that if I go there now, I can change your mind, turn it all around.~  
And I know I'm drunk, but I'll say the words, and she'll listen this time even though they're slurred.~  
Dialed her # and confessed to her, I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing.~  
So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences.~  
I know, I'm with her face to face, she'll come to her sences.~  
Every drunk step and path leads me to her door.~  
If she sees how much I'm hurting, she'll take me back for sure.~  
And my mates are all there trying to calme me down.~  
Cause I'm shoutung your name all over town.~  
I'm swearing if I go back now, I can change your mind turn it all around.~  
And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words, and she'll listen this time even though they're slurred.~  
Dialed her # and confessed to her, I'm still in love but all I heard, was nothing.~  
She said nothing.~ Nothing.~  
Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing.~  
Oh I got nothing.~ Nothing~ I got nothing.~  
Oh sometimes love is intoxicating.~  
Oh you're coming down, your hands are shaking.~  
When you realize no one's waiting...~  
Am I better off dead..?  
Am I better off a quitter..?  
They say I'm better off now, then I ever was with her...  
And my mates are all there trying to calm me down, cause I'm shouting your name all over town.~  
I'm swearing if I go back now I can change her mind, turn it all around.~  
And I know that I'm drunk, but I'll say the words, and she'll listen this time even though they're slurred.~  
Dialed her # and confessed to her, I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing.~ Nothing.~  
She said nothing.~  
Oh I wanted words but all I heard nothing.~  
Oh I got nothing.~ Nothing.~  
I got nothing.~

Soske woke up with sweat and tears on his face, still in a deep embrace with Silver. He had just heard the worst song but he had drept about a unicorn breaking Silver's heart miserably. He looked down at the mare on his chest, quietly breathing and smiling. He knew she would stay in this, but he didn't know how long. As long as he's with her, no harm will come to anypony. And that's a promise.

Co-auther's POV  
LionStar looked down on some papers he had been holding for the past hour. He had forgotton to name up 4 stallions in the group, and he was angry at them for not speaking up. But he realized the show had more important problems at the time, trying to deal with Silver and Midnight. LionStar shrugged it off and blew into a trumpet, producing a high off-key note. Groans of tired campers emitted from the old wooden cabins. All except for one mare cabin.

Silver's POV

I was laying on something fluffy and warm but what I heard was another thing. Screams and whining was what I heard when one of my ears perked up, and I exactly knew why. Soske had fallen asleep with me, and I was resting my head on his chest, and one of his wings were wrapped around me. I snuggled closer to him, his slow breathing becoming soothing and relaxing. But when all the others saw this, they all glared, except Caroline she was just whining because she was too tired and payed no mind to Soske. A pillow had been thrown and landed on Soske's head. I smirked as he continued to sleep, loving of how hard of a sleeper he was. Then I realized, Midnight didn't seem to care either, she was just looking over the edge of the bed smiling.

"You two have a fun night?" she asked smirking a little.

My face went from white to a bright red, showing easily through my white coat. Immediatly thoughts of what she said came rushing through my mind, and I kept just blushing harder and harder. Soon enough both my wings spread, indicating I was... Uhh... "Turned on" by the subject..? All the girls in the cabin burst out into laughter, making Soske wake up slowly and holding his head.

"Ugh... What...what happened last night..?" he groaned out, still a hoof to his head. All the girls gave me an evil smile (except Caroline who was already out of the cabin. And Midnight had gone with her to keep that little one company.) One of them in the front of the cabin, possibly an athlete asked in an evil tone.

"So.. Soske was it?" Soske nodded confused on why she was talking to him. "Okay, Soske. So we were all wondering, how hard did ya buck Silver last night?" The whole cabin was filled with mares giggling waiting for the answer. But that mare just wouldn't stop. "I'm sure none of us woke up to your little activities, so I'm sure you did a terrible job? Or did you give her a gag to keep quiet? OR is it just that your stallionhood is just so small, you did it all night but exausted yourself by morning?" Soske's whole body froze and tensed up, I should know, I was laying on him for Luna's sake. Both of his wings spread very quickly, and I lightly smacked his muzzile for it.  
But I wasn't done with the mare. I stood up facing away from her, and grabbed a large butchers knife. My insanity had no part in this, just my heart, me and that mare. I flicked my hoof in her direction, and the knife went flying.

I heard a thud, a scream and laughter from Soske. I had stabbed the mare in her ear, and she was pinned to the wall. (Okay quick note to all readers: Silver wasn't facing that mare but she managed to throw a knife at a 70degree angle from below that mare, with a flick of her wrist, and she was still tired. Plus the mare was an athlete and she and another athlete (Yes Rainbow Dash will be in this) couldn't make the knife budge. Thank yo fo yo tiem) Rainbow Dash flew up next to her and tried to yank the knife out, but no luck. I giggled as every other mare ran out of the cabin. Soon Rainbow got all up in my face glaring. (ALL UP IN MY BIZ? NU UH I DON'T THINK SO YA BI-ATCH -** SLAPS- lol I'm jking)

"Why in the name of Equestria would you do that to her?" I smiled and flew to the mare on the bed, still pinned to the wall. I smiled devilishly as I grabbed onto her shoulders, and pulled. Her cries for me to stop were futile, for I was intent to tear off her ear. The muscles inside of the ear were shown as I was off the bed and still pulling her. One by one the muscles snapped and more blood poured from the wound, and her screams became louder. I stopped pulling as there were about 8 or 9 strands of meat holding her to the wall. I put my mouth next to her ear and whispered,

"Don't mess with the Silver teeth and claws of the dragon of pain and misery.." I then jerked her hard and all the strands broke, but a line of skin pulled off from the back of her head. She screamed in pain as she and Rainbow ran out of the cabin. I effortlessly pulled the knife from the wall and took the strip of skin from it. I popped it into my mouth and chewed slowly as Soske watched a little disgusted but otherwise, unphased.

We both walked out of the cabin, with his wing around me.

Midnight's pov

I watched as they walked out the cabin and smiled. As we all gatherd lionstar looked at the caleder with our profiles under it and he read "oh look tonight the blood moon" he switch back the profiles and I thought I saw him looking at mine and he screamed and jumped oh the boat with chief and dissaperd.

(you see Midnight full name is Midnight Red Creasant Blood Moon )


	10. Chapter 10

Co-Auther's Note:

Hey guys, it's MidnightAryasAura and Midnight Moon here, and we have a special announcment but here's a special celebration moment from Silver!

Co-authers POV

Silver danced around, blowing into a party favor, and throwing confetti everywhere. Flashing lights above her head said in the colors yellow, white and red, : HAPPY TENTH CHAPTER.

Co-authers note again:

WHOOO! Can you guys believe it?! We have finnally reached chapter 10! And this is going to be a special LONG chapter :) Me and Midnight have decided that you 4 stallions (who I forgot to name last chap, sorry guys :c) that have all entered will be named AND participate in the blood moon celebration, or un-celebration? Lol, I won't tell you yet cause it's in later of the chapter. But still, me and Midnight are eternally gratefull for now having a total of 9 OC's in our story. But we STILL NEED MORE! DO NOT BE SHY, WE WILL PROMISE THAT YOU WILL NOT DIE IN THE CLUTCHES OF MIDNIGHT AND SLVER! SOSKE MADE A PROMISE! SOSKE NEVER BREAKS PROMISES! Please my fabulous bronies and pegasisters, (mostly pegasisters cause we only got 3 girl OC'S and like 6 guys but either way) WE NEED MORE GIRLS BUT WE STILL NEED OUR FABULOUSITY OF STALLIONS TOO! Thank you guys for all the support of the story and the OC's, I can't explain on how happy me and Midnight are, it's just... Wow. Thank you guys, we love to hear from you, we love our story's fans, we love you guys. Just, thank you, and now what you all have been waiting for... CHAPTER 10! (crowd cheers)

* * *

Co-Authors POVSilver tilted her head slightly when she saw LionStar and Chef jump into a small speedboat and leave. Rainbow Dash growled and stomped her hoof to the ground. Everypony faced her, and she looked confused.

"What?" she asked, completley oblivious to her out burst. Silver sighed and walked up to the papers, they were scattered around where LionStar used to be. She picked them up and held them infront of her with her wings and began to read.

"It says that there are 4 stallions we have not properly introduced to the rest of us. Lets see... First one is an Earth pony and his name is... Storm Surge. Storm Surge you here?" A white stallion with a shaggy dark blue mane walked up infront of her. "Hello Storm, welcome to the competetion. I am Silver Star and I will choose your team okay?" she smiled brightly, trying to make him feel welcome. He nodded and smiled a little. "Okay, so you'll be on the Horrible Horses with Midnight and Caroline."

"Yes ma'am." was all Storm said, and walked over to Midnight and Caroline. They both gave him a smile, and Caroline gave him a hug around his neck. He hugged her back and gently set her down.

"Okay, so next is a  
cyan blue unicorn with a wild purple mane with pink highlights and goes by the name of... Scurry Beats. Scurry you here?" Scurry walked out of the crowd as some of the other guys snickered that he had highlights and that they were pink. Soske shot a piercing glare at them and they stopped immediatly and he smiled. Scurry stood infront of Silver, and shook her hoof. She smiled. "Hello Beats I am Silver and welcome to camp WAPPA and as you may have saw, our host left with the chef so technically a day off to us." He nodded and smiled. "Okay Beats, you will be on the Petrified Ponies. With me, Soske and Dark Knight."

"Alright." he walked up to Dark and Soske and hoof-bumped them both.

"So a  
white unicorn with a red to black mane and tail and is named...  
Broken Steel. And it says he used to be a royal Canterlot guard, and was brutally ambushed by changelings. All but one of his comrades were murdered in the attack.. Broken Steel, you may come up now.." she said finishing quietly.

Broken Steel walked up, chest puffed out and standing tall. He wore a bandage over his eye, and Silver - in respect for this former soldier- moved her mane to her left eye aswell. Reavealing her right witch was completely black, and the pupil was white. He bowed his head before Silver and she put a hoof on his shoulder. "I'm Silver Star. You will be on the Horrible Horses team. I wish I could place you on ours, but the other team needs the players." she gave him a gentle smile and he looked up at her, his saddened expression cutting up Silver's heart. As he was about to leave, she stopped the white unicorn and whispered in his ear as she hugged him tightly, "You're not alone. You are in a crowd, of broken and deprived ponies with their own pain and misery. I will be with you every step of the way." She let him go and he nodded his head and went to Midnight, Caroline and Storm.

"Al-Alright, last but most certantly not least, he is a  
zebra from Manehatten and has silver and grey hair, everypony this is  
MonoChrome. And, he is special friends with two famous mares from Ponyville, Zecora the alchamist, and PinkiePie the party pony! We actually have them on Line two, put them on!" MonoChorme walked up to Silver, rather cautiously and nervous. Suddenly the speakers around the came came on with a familiar high voice that Chrome blushed at.

"HEY MONO! IT'S PINKIE AND ZECORA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE IT THERE! ME AND ZECORA ARE AT HER PLACE AND WE'RE WATCHING YOU ON T.V! HEY WHY IS YOUR FACE ALL RED? IS IT REALLY HOT THERE? WOW THAT PLACE IS ALL GLUM AND BOR-ING! I MISS YOU AND SO DOES ZECORA! IT'S NOT FUN HERE UNLESS YOU GET YOUR FLANK BACK HERE WITH 'DEM BITS! OR IN ANY WAY! JUST COME HOME! ZECORA TALK TO MONO HIS FACE HIS A BRIGHT RED! HE LOOKS LIKE A STRIPPED TOMATO! -SQUEE- Hello my cousin Chrome, Please explain your red dome." Mono's ears went flat against his head, and he stuttered a little. "Ca-Cause... I-I'm si-sick...?"

"Ah, only if I was here with you, I could whip up your favorite stew. But alas, you are there in a test, so do not fret, me and Pinkie will do our best. Even if thy Chrome, fails to win the bits, that does not mean, you have any less of wits. We will support you sir Chrome, we will try to be patient, for you to come home." with that ryme said, the line went off and Chrome sighed.

"Well then, hello MonoChrome, I'm Silver Star and you will be on the Horrible Horses team." he nodded and timidly walked over to Midnight and said hi to the team.

"So I guess that's for today, everypony, just go explore or hang out, tonights the Blood moon and Midnight Moon will be our special guest!" Silver flung the papers beind her and ran up to Soske and pecked him on the cheek. He wrapped a wing around her as she went over plans for the big night.

Midnight's pov

Midnight shook her head and walked away in to the forest and was thinking 'why don't they understand bad things happen on my birthday' I walked throught the forest feeling worried as I have ever been in a long time and i thought 'wow today I turn 3014' I looked at my reflection in the pond. I have changed over my lifetime I remember when I used to play in the underworld with the three headed dog that I called Cercer. I heard rustling behind me and a flash of silver I rolled my eyes and said "I know your there Nightbeam" I said to my little brother that was just an inch shorter than me. The silver alicorn stepped he had silver hair silver fur but pure black eyes and his mark was a silver bow and a silver arrow and he replied to me "why can't I sneak up on you any more" he said pretending to whine. I laughed and said "I'm not 174 anymore little bro and your not 77 anymore" we laughted and he said "no now your 3014". I said to Him "and it will be chaos"

Co-authers POV:

Silver was quickly zipping around, trying to set up everything for the celebration ready. She moved the stage from the crane to a larger clearing by the cabins. She decided horror time will be in the lovely clearing where she had met the timberwolf. Silver decided that on the stage there would be kereoke and the music for the whole night. There would be a small bar, and booths at the ground infront of the stage. Sure they were only teenagers and a filly, maybe non-alcoholic apple juice? And any alcohol that they had lying around plus, nopony will think of giving Caroline beer right? And they had a special order of Sweet Apple Acre's famous Sweet Apple cider. So the kereoke is set up, drinks, refreshments, games, and quality bathrooms. She smiled as she saw Caroline riding Soske around as he made plane noises. He spread his wings and winked at Silver who was watching, tears almost in her eyes.

She started thinking on how well Soske was with foals and colts. She wondered on how far their relationship will go, and if they would ever have a foal of their own. She shook her head chuckling as she pushed a large dj stereo and turn table in the right corner of the stage. If Scurry wanted to, he could use it and pump up the crowd.

She finally finished and gathered everypony around. Soske (and a sleeping Caroline) stood next to her. The young pink filly stirred as Silver gently nuzzled her neck.

"Hey.. Little one.. Time to get up for the celebration." Silver said sweetly to Caroline. The pink filly slowly opened, and a small gasp was heard. Sunset shone over the area, casting a perfect structure and texture to over come it. Most of the ponies went to the stage, and Silver, Soske and Caroline made their way to the same place. Soske went to go get them some drinks, and Silver could talk to Caroline.

"So Carol.. Who's in your family?" Silver asked.

"Oh.. Well I used to have a mom and a dad but they're on Earth or should I say, not around anymore. I also got a cousin, but I don't see her too often anymore." the filly looked down at the table frowning.

"Well, maybe after this compition is over me and Soske were wanting to have a filly, and were thinking of adopting, since we ARE teenagers." Silver winked at the now gaping filly.

"Ar-are you serious?!"

"Cross my hearth hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye, serious." she smiled as Soske trotted up with drinks balanced on his wings.

"So apple cider for me and the lovely Silver, and fizzy apple juice for little Caroline." he gave her a kind warm smile. She tilted her head, her golden locks bounced to the side.

"What's the difference between apple cider... And fizzy apple juice?" her small voice made Silver smile wide.

"Apple cider is for older ponies. Mares and stallions only." she said kindly, messing up her mane. Caroline still eyed the cider un-trustingly. When Soske winked at Silver she blushed and whispered to Caroline.

"Don't go anywhere, me and Soske will be back in a little bit. Just watch the stage okay?" she kissed the top of Carol's blonde mane. Silver and Soske got up and left and from what Caroline could see, they trotted into the bathroom. She immediatly hopped on her hind legs and put her front hooves on the table. She sniffed Soske's apple cider. It smelled funky, but when she took a sip, it tasted even worse. Her head started spinning and she fell into the soft cusion seating. She headed slowly for the bathrooms when she was met by a drunken Rainbow Dash, coming out herself. She looked kinda funny to Caroline and she asked, "You know, Sos-hic-ke was in there buck-hic-bucking Sil-hic-Silver..."

Caroline tilted her head. "B-buck...? You mean what the Apple family do to tree to get the apples down? Why would Soske be kicking Silver..? Aren't they in love with each other?" Rainbow chuckled and wrapped a wing around the filly and pushed her next to the wooden wall. She heard moaning and a mare screaming.. It sounded like Silver and she was yelling out Soske's name and for him to go... Harder? And she heard Soske grunting and telling her how...sexy she is? What does sexy mean? Thought Caroline, Rainbow pulled her away from the wall and patted her head.

"Y'know kid, I can give you all the answers you-hiccup-need."

MIDNIGHT'S pov

throught the forest with my little brother when I felt a a great pain in my head I hoof to my head and winced in pain and said "SEMOTLATA" (some times Midnight And Nightbeam talk in this ancient langueg and what Midnight said was 'my head' and Midnight and Nightbeam can not Drink or eat because they are half dead they are the children of hades the lord of the underworld and Luna and that is why Nightbeam keeps his left eye coverd and midnight keeps her right eye coverd they have no eye there just a enmty black soket) nightbeam ran to his older sister and said "it's just the curse ok this is the only pain we have on our birth days and it's only once"  
The pain stopped and I stood up and shook my head and smiled to my little bro and said yeah I know come on let's get going"

Co-authors pov

Silver and Soske walked out of the bathroom, a little red in the face. They trotted over happily back to Caroline, all of her apple juice was gone and she had some fizz in the corner of her mouth. Silver wrapped a wing around the pink filly and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. Soske took a large swig from his cider and sighed.

"Ahhh... Nothing like some warm hard cider for those cold bones." he leaned back in the booth, wearing a relaxed expression. Silver did the same only she drank all of her cider. Silver looked at the stage to see no ponies on there. She galloped to the bathroom real quick, and came out obscuring herself with her large wings. She headed toward the stage when she saw Midnight running into the woods with a small flash of silver following right behind. She folded in here wings and looked at the sky. The moon, a lovely crimson red was starting to rise, but as if hesitantly, Luna did not want this night to be around. She darted after Midnight, her silk silver dress catching on brambles and rose bushes. When she reached the clearing, now instead of silver light, but blood red light was illuminating Midnight, a slightly smaller silver alicorn, and the patched ground. The silver alicorn ran off into the dense forest. Midnight started to flap her large dark blue wings toward the moon, on wich looked as if the moon was lowering itself towards the dark blue alicorn. The red moon brightened the red streaks in her mane.  
Silver stared in horror as lightning flashed red and Midnight dropped to the ground, her eyes completley white, like princess Twilight useing the elements of harmony against evil. Silver walked into the red of the moon, stareing at Midnight.

"Moon...? Are you alright?" she asked timidly.

Midnight stared white eyed at the young silver pegasus. A large crimsion lightning bolt almost struck Silver. She yelped and jumped back. Midnight struck Silver, leaving her left fore leg broken. Silver held back a cry of pain, as fractures of her shattered bone pierced through her hide. Midnight smiled, small fangs pointing from her mouth. She jabbed at Silver with her horn, piercing through her heart. Blood spurted from her chest and she gasped but all she inhaled was her own black blood. Midnight held her implace, hanging limply from her enlongated horn. Midnight flung Silver off, causing black blood to profusely pour from her chest as she lay face down in the dirt. Midnight froze, she reaalized through her murderous state, she had killed a pony who had understood her. Her mother came flying down in a flash of light, ending the blood moon celebration.

Midnights pov

I shook my head out of anger to myself I thought why can't I stop I then screamed and trying to calm myself down but I i wasn't able. I was monster was I yes everyone was right I was a monster a killer a demon the horrible daughter of the lord of the underworld hades. I sung trying to calm myself down:

"

i hate it all broken life  
some days i feel like dying  
i just wanta be alone  
on the outside  
i look good  
but on the inside i  
wanna break down  
and cry and scream and die...  
I dont like this world  
why am i here  
I get in fights then  
I have a stabinng pain  
In my heart  
And all that i am  
thinking of is  
how i ended up  
with a broken life

i hate waking up  
in the morings  
just to know that  
I'm still alive  
I wish that i could die  
and get it all over with  
i just wanna break down  
and cry and scream and die...  
why cant it all be over  
arguing screaming yelling  
crying none of the above

why cant i just die..."


	11. Chapter 11

Silver's POV: (memories/dream)  
chapter 11

I felt my whole heart shatter, and be disenigrated to nothing. My first friend.. My first love.. Betrayed me. I walked down that dirt road, letting my wings drag behind me, to broken to lift them up. 'Sasuke...' I say in my head. 'Why?... WHY WOULD YOU BETRAY ME!? AREN'T I BROKEN ENOUGH?!' I kept argueing with my head and my heart until my head took control. 'Suicide...' The word echoed through my head, and I smiled, but cried at the same time.. I galloped away into a dark spot in the forest, weilding a scythe I had made when younger and I was curious about different bloods. I was most intrigued when I found out, my blood isn't red, crimson, blue, green, golden, or clear. My blood is black y'know...  
I know that I'm insane, but do you wonder why blood is red, or why I'm going to kill myself or even wonder why I would love to kill, just make it a massacre.. It would be so easy. Images of fire, smoke and bloodied and brutally murdered bodies of ponies everywhere. Your average slit throat to a very complex version of death I like to call.. Cutie mark, wings, horn, my symbol. The gateway to hell is said to open if you ever dare speak to death, and live.

I stared off solemnly, seeing nothing but patches of sunlight and my scythe. I closed my eyes as I pressed the tip to above my heart. I slowly tensed my muscles, feeling evey drop of anger in my body, increase and rush towards my fore legs, and pushed. The next part is blurry, but all I know, I didn't die.

Luna's POV:

"Dearest daughter. Why would you murder young Silver Star? I have trusted you but you have betrayed your honor. Though, I am very disapointed, I have realized something very special about that mare." I say calming down.

"What? What did you find out?  
Is she going to be alright?" my little Creasant Moon asks. I nod and use my magic to lift up the limp white pegasus. She looked oddly familiar... Ah yes.. The young mare who stopped the war. I really should've remembered. My little Moon was only about 200 years of age, and me and my lazy sister Celestia went at war against each other. She did not do her duties as a princess for many long years, reeking havoc of starvation, no jobs, and murderers running wild through Canterlot.  
I used my magic to revive the mare, and told my daughter quietly, "She has been around for as long as I could remember, and she has been around your whole life, this mare is special, do not let over harm such as the death of an immortal, cutting out of the heart, she is to survive here. Understand?" the mare nodded and I smiled, I heard a familiar young voice. The alicorn ran up to me and embraced me in a long hug, as did Midnight. My two children, NightBeam and Midnight Moon, my two most prized possesions.

I sighed and set them both down. Nightbeam stared at me with his unbandaged eye, he smiled big and I kissed them both on the foreheads, below their horns.

"Make sure that she gets some apple cider, and she'll wake up. Then all of them can enjoy the celebration." I said as I turned the moon from red to it's lovely silver color. "Good night, and good luck my little children." I teleported back to my balcony and drifted off into thought.

Midnight stared down at the limp Silver, the black blood slowly retreating into her wounds. NightBeam cocked his head, unfamiliar of such healing processes.

"Why is the blood going into her, when she's dead?" he asked, not realizing that their mother's magic and her immortality were being used to heal the unconcious mare.

"Well... I believe, maybe after a couple of years of your birth, something amazing happened to Silver, causing her to still be with us.." she picked up the mare, who was still healing, and flew her off to camp. Soske saw them come in carrying Silver and did as what Midnight said; give her apple cider. Her leg fracture sped up healing and so did her punture wounds. Even her dress, had mended from the tears of brambles and thorn bushes.

"Huh...? Wh-what happened..? Why does my leg hurt and my chest hurts when I breathe..?" Midnight sat down next to the mare and explained everything in her ear. "Really? Wow... Okay, well I was going to sing so you'll see me soon.~" Silver said cheerfully as she darted for the stage.

Silver put a disc  
in the player, grabbed a mic, and tapped it lightly with her wing. She now had everypony's attention. She cleared her throat and began to sing.

"Right, right, turn off the lights, we're gonna lose our minds tonight, what's the dealeo?~

I love when it's all too much, 5 a.m turn the radio UP, where's the rock and roll?~

Party crasher, penny snatcher, call me up if you a gangster.~

Don't be fancy, just get dancey, why so serious?~

SO RAISE YOUR GLASS IF YOU ARE WRONG, IN ALL THE RIGHT WAYS!~ ALL MY UNDERDOGS!~" She stood on her hind legs, she's practiced to balance like any bipod creature.

"WE WILL NEVER BE, NEVER BE ANYTHING BUT LOUD, AND NITTY GRITTY!~ DIRTY, LITTLE FREAKS!~

JUST COME ON AND, JUST COME ON AND, RAISE! YOUR! GLASS!~ JUST COME ON AND, JUST COME ON AND, RAISE! YOUR! GLASS!~

Slam, slam oh hot dam, what part of party don't you understand?~ Wish you'd just freak out!~ (just freak out already)

Can't stop, coming and hot, I should be locked up right on the SPOT, it's so on right now!~ (it is so on)

Party crasher, penny snatcher, call me up if you a gangster.~

Don't be fancy, just get dancey.~

Why so serIOUS?!~

SO RAISE YOUR GLASS IF YOU ARE WRONG, IN ALL THE RIGHT WAYS!~ ALL MY UNDERDOGS!~

WE WILL NEVER BE, NEVER BE, ANY-THING BUT LOUD, AND NITTY GRITTY!~ DIRTY, LITTLE FREAKS!~

JUST COME ON AND, JUST COME ON AND, RAISE! YOUR! GLASS!~

JUST COME ON AND, JUST COME ON AND, RAISE! YOUR! GLASS!~ RAISE! YOUR! GLASS!~

Oh, ** my glass is empty. That sucks!  
So if you're too school for cool, and you're treated like a fool.~ You can choose to let it go, we can always, we can always, party on our own..~

SO RAISE YOUR (aw f**k)

SO RAISE YOUR GLASS IF YOU ARE WRONG, IN ALL THE RIGHT WAYS!~ ALL MY UNDERDOGS!~

WE WILL NEVER BE, NEVER BE, ANY-THING BUT LOUD, AND NITTY GRITTY!~ DIRTY LITTLE FREAKS!~

JUST COME ON AND, JUST COME ON AND, RAISE! YOUR! GLASS! JUST COME ON AND, JUST COME ON AND, RAISE! YOUR! GLASS!~ For me~"

Silver stood there as the ponies cheered and whistled, it made her feel happy, but there was something wrong. Her vision started getting cloudy and her insanity had already been let go. It was free, it was angry, and it was hungry. She stood there, smiling her pointed teeth and jumped off the stage, right at a sleeping Caroline. 


	12. Chapter 12

Co-auther's POV  
(warning: violence and gore. Not suitible for weak stomached viewers)

Everypony screamed as Silver jumped ontop of Caroline. The young filly screamed as Silver's sharp teeth dug into her stomach, tearing flesh from the muscles, and scraping against her intestines. Caroline screamed and kicked at the white pegasus. A small but powerful hoof landed on Silver's nose. She glared at the filly, growling (literally. She growled.). Silver stomped on the filly's back left leg, crushing the fragile bones. Midnight, Dark, Rainbow, Nightbeam, and Soske stared in horror as Silver lifted her head from the unconcious filly. Dark crimson ichor was smeared on her jaws, along with gore from the filly's torn open intenstines. Soske charged at the mare knocking her off of the filly.

"GET CAROLINE AWAY FROM HERE. NOW!" he shouted at the ponies standing there. R.D swooped down and grabbed Caroline, and flew her into a tent with a red cross on it. Soske turned back to Silver, who he was pinning down. She was snapping at him, trying to reach his neck, making loud slicing noices as her sharp fangs slid past each other. He stared into her eyes, but she continued to snap at the air. He stared in horror, he wasn't working. While Soske was off-guard, Silver thrusted her arms up, unleashing herself. She landed a hard buck to his chest, knocking the air out of his lungs. She then stood over him smiling.

"You never did like me.. You always thought I was weak.. Useless, and you knew how to stop me.. But now... I WILL STOP YOU!" her voice was hard edged, dripping with her insanity and black blood. Soske was trapped in fear. But as she started to slice open his chest, a dark blur slammed onto her. The flesh she had gripped onto, tore brutally as she rolled away from Soske.

A charocal black Pegasus glared at the ichor covered mare, growling and spreading her wings. The pony slowly stomped around her, circling into a tight corner of the stage. She smiled when she realized what he was doing. Silver vomitted a black substance onto the ground infront of her. The stallion backed a few steps, in disgust as the substance formed into the shape of Silver. She looked at her blood and bone fragment covered hooves, smiling.

"Fabulous isn't she? This lovely mare, is made completley out of 60% of my whole body's blood. Black blood to be exact. Very.. Uhh how would you say very willing to do your bidding.. Have fun.." suddenly Silver disappeared, and left her black blood clone to deal with the stallion. When Soske saw that she was gone, his breath was caught in his torn chest. She had used the sheen from the moon to look as if she disappeared. His eyes turned gold as he focused his intensity of what he could see. He saw an outline of Silver as she ran toward the tent, and tore open the flaps as screams could be heard through out the camp. Soske snapped out of it as she came out quickly, holding a limp Caroline in her bloody jaws. She dashed into the forest, but just as Soske was about to get up and help, a brown pegasus and a light blue earth pony ran in after her, along with Midnight and Broken Steel.

But as the night grew older and was begining to fade, terrible roars and cries of pain and blood curdling screams were heard in the forest. Along with a silence, that even a murderer, would've felt uneasy.

Midnight's pov

NO NO NO THIS IS NOT SUPPOSTED TO HAPPEN midnight thought. Then she  
Realized something it was him the first king of chaos the one who killed her first  
Love. Her Goldwing her partner her Husband he had messed that all up because  
Of him Goldwing Died. Driving her crazy and more killer. "COME ON" I told them  
Loudly and commanding as she was turing in to her hidden self slowly but she was.

Alot of them tripped and fell a few times. "why do you all keep falling?"I asked.  
Broken said "because it's dark and it's night" . "ooooh I guess I am the only one who  
Can see in the dark". "naw dip" he said. I growled and he stepped away. As we walked I saw a little  
Clearing and hear talking. I saw a little light up ahead a fire to be exact. We looked through the trees  
We saw him krontin and silver. I looked at the others and said in a whisper "y'all stay here ok"  
They nodded. "ok here goes revenge" I walked in the clering and they spotted me silver throughed  
A knife at me I caught it and through it to the side.

Silver said "you think your so perfect well little miss priss let's see how perfect you are when you have. A sword in  
Your head" she said and Krontin smiled and said "goodbye Midnight" and with that silver throught a sword it  
Was fast and quick and fast perfect it was the perfect setting for my play... 


	13. Chapter 13

As the sword was coming my way I pretended to try to stop it but I let it gab me in in the head. Silver and Krontin laughed as I pretended to be  
In pain.i stopped I laughed and stood up and they stopped laughing and watched as if this wasn't happening. And Krontin said "HOW IS THIS POSSIBIUL"  
And silver hissed and I said "I am the daughter of Hades don't you know that". Krontin said starting to get a little worried "Hades lord of the underworld and  
Ruler of the dead?!". "yes" I replied simply and said "but do you know my other look my death look?" I laughted as a evil magic from my fathers evil ream  
Surrounded me and when I reappeared all Krontin said was "oh no!" I was now my other form my death form my mane was long Black vipers (snakes) and same  
With my tail and I was a dark black with the magic of death around me and my wings had long red blades comming from them my eyes were both empty and not there.  
And I smiled with my fangs and my snake touge hissed out like a snake. I said in my death forms voice that sounded like Nightmare Moons but a more insane sounding  
"how do you like me now" and I pulled the sword out of my head and laughed.

As Krontin saw Midnight transform, he tried to take off. One of her vipers, shot out after him and bit his neck, allowing him to go unconcious. Midnight grunted as she walked over to Silver. Suddenly, she fell, limp as a dead fish. Midnight nudged the mare onto her back, and saw her face, lifeless but her eyes were open. Common for when an animal drops dead. She looked over next to the stump and saw 3 dead ponies. Caroline, a brown pegasus and a light blue Earth pony. They all had simalar wounds. Gashes and chunks of flesh devoured from their bodies. Black and red blood matted down their fur, making them look oddly... Fake. As if they were overkilled. But, why would Silver overkill her prey? Midnight turned back to Silver, only to be stopped by Broken Steel.

"No. I will check if she's still alive. It is my duty since you need your stength to bring back them." he motioned toward the corpses. Midnight nodded, having an annoyed expression. Broken Steel walked closer to the limp mare and lowered an ear down to her nostrils. He stood motionless for a while before moving his ear slightly. But just as he was about to pull away, Silver lurched her head up and chomped off his ear, along with a large chunk of flesh from the side of his head.

He howled in pain as her venomous black blood surged through his body. Suddenly he froze, eye out of sight, hiding behind his mane as he stared at the moon.

"Let go... Let it flow smoothly through your veins.. Let go..." Silver said roughly. Broken continued to stare at the orb of light that was slowly being overpowered by the sun.

"I-if.. I let go.. The pain'll go away...?" he choked out weakly. Silver grinned, exposing her bloody jaws.

"Yes.. You'll be free and all the pain will wash awa-" she was cut off as Midnight struck her with her fore hoof. The pitch black alicorn store down at the insane mare. But she smiled as she saw Silver frown. She knelt down and touched her horn resting on Silvers bloodied mane.

"It'll be alright then.." she said calmly. She transformed back to her dark blue alicorn state but continued to stare at Silver. Blood drizzled from her mouth but she lay still. 'She isn't changing..' Midnight thought. 'Wait..' she helped up the mare as she continusously chomped on her flesh, oozing thick crimson ichor onto the ground, but she started to sing.

"You are more than the choices that you've made.  
You are more than the sum of your past mistakes.  
You are more than the problems you create.  
You've been remade.~  
THIS IS NOT ABOUT WH-WHAT YOU'VE DO-DONE. BUT WH-WHAT HAS BEE-BEEN DONE FO-FOR YOU. THI-THIS IS NOT ABOUT WHERE YOU'VE BEEN, AND ALL YOUR PROB-PROBLEMS LEAD YOU TO. THIS IS ABOUT WHAT HE DID TO FORGIVE YOU, AND WHAT HE FELT THAT YOU WERE MORE.~~" she fell to the ground as her sensitive wing was gashed at the base. But her plan worked. Silver fell to the dirt as black blood flowed from her eye. Broken collapsed as she had suddenly been healed. Midnight had healed everypony, including herself. But as she stared at a rising Silver, she felt completley helpless and vulenerable. Black poured straight into her eye once again and lifted a hoof above Midnight's dark blue horn.

"Goodnight princess." Silver said grinning wide. She stomped down hard, shattering the horn into glowing pieces. Midnight cried out in pain as all her strength left her, and blacked out.

Midnight woke with a surging pain to her head. Blood was steamed and dried across her face. She looked around and saw lights above four surgical tables. They all held the now alive ponies. Broken, Caroline, the brown pegasus stallion, and the light blue Earth pony mare. All of them were chained or tied to the tables, and they had cloth covering their mouths. Midnight was in the same predicament, but she noticed, she was surrounded by them, they had been placed, to circle around Midnight. She couldn't speak or move, she had instead of metal chains, or scraggly rope, she had been tired down, with layers upon layers of thorny vines. Everytime she moved, plenty of thorns inserted themselves deeper into her flesh.

"Finally.. You five are awake." a voice said. Midnight flatenned her ears down to her head. The voice she dreaded hearing, Silver. Her insanity and black blood teamed up with each other, completley murdering her sanity. She couldn't change. She was gone. the blood and gore covered mare stepped closler to Broken, and removed his gag. He coughed but remained undisturbed, for now that is.

"Silver.. Please.. Just.. Don't hurt anypony.." he tried to say. He was quickly slapped brutally across his face by Silver.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT NAME. I AM CRIMSON! SILVER IS DEAD, ALONG WITH HER BELOVED SASUKE!" she shouted at the bloody nosed stallion. She quickly grabbed a small scythe shaped scalpel and effortlessly sliced off his  
horn. Blood rocketed out of his head as he screamed out in pain. Crimson chuckled darkly, as she crunched down on the red and white horn.

"Y'know.. I thought you would taste better -crunch- but apparently -crunch crunch- you taste not much different than Midnight." she swallowed, but a shard of horn stabbed through her throat and sliced it open, but stopped where a metal colar rested on her neck. Caroline had greeen and yellow chunks sliding past her gag slowly plopping onto the ground. Crimson chuckled and slowly pulled out the shard. The brown pegasus had fainted from shock.

Crimson glared, and stomped toward the pegasus. She punched his stomach and ripped off his cloth. He gasped and coughed trying to catch his breath.

"YOU DARE SLEEP WHEN I'M GIVING YOU IDIOTS RECONIZATION?!" she screeched at him. "WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!" The stallion quivered but replied strongly.

"I am  
SkyBreaker.. And that mare.. Is Evermore. What ever you do... Please try to find in your heart that we're not your enimies... Please.. Just do-" he was cut off my getting a spear through his forehead. Crimson smiled wickedly as she dug in for her first meal. Tears streamed off Evermore as her best friend was being eaten. Crimson lifted her head from the carcass with gore, blood and what looked to be the shiny coating on organs all smeared around her jaws. She smiled as Midnight continued to struggle to get free.

"Aw.. Miss Princess wants to be let go?" she teased. "Well.. I certantly can not do such terrible things with you running around now could I?"

"Silver.." Midnight tried to reason.

"NO! SILVER DIED IN THE VILLAGE UNU CALEIMEI KIMA! I AM CRIMSON! SILVER LIVES NO MORE!"

She walked next to a small table and pulled up a hammer and rusty nails. She stepped towards Midnight frowning.

"I'm sorry but you refused to let Silver go, you must be punished." she said sternly. She placed four nails on the bottom of each hoof and cruely hit them in. Midnight made no sound but had plenty of tears to make up for it. Blood spurted from each hoof as Crimson finished, but then placed the hammer next to the side of Midnight's head.

"Lights out..~" she slammed the hammer into Midnight's skull, but air still regulated through her weak lungs. 


	14. Chapter 14

Autheors pov

Midnight thought just before The hammer whent throught her head 'time for my play' the hammer smashed throught her head. And she turned in to a small hair and when the hair landed On the floor midnight was there fully healed and in her death form midnight smiled and said to silver "I said I could not die" silver looked surprised but then growled at midnight and said "this is not possible how is it possible!" she yelled.

Midnight smiled with her fangs and sung " I was…

Born to the blood of angels

Born through the veil of a storm

Born without love inside me

Born with a need to perform

Born out of vengeance

Born out of scorn

Born out of hatred

Out of love torn" She grabbed silver and in a flash tied her to where she was And continued singing

"Born with a mission

Born with a drive

Born with a need

With a will to survive

Now it's time to show you

what I'm really all about" She took out a silver blade and smiled and she cut silver across the throught (she sung)

"No more pretensions;

no more frothing at the mouth

There's no use hiding

all my sin deep inside

I'll wear on my shoulder

like a badge of pride

Cuz I'm a Daughter of Death

From my very first breath

I'm a Daughter of Death

Blood red as Macbeth

I'm a Daughter of Death

Living a filthy mess" she smiled as sliver sreamed as she spred out silver's wings and craved the words 'a mistake of a life' and said "this is what you get silly silver for hurting me" she said and at that moment not noticing Midnight's heart stopped her lungs stopped moving thought she was still alive. And she continued

"I'm a Daughter of Death

Just a Daughter of Death I was…

Raised from burning ashes

Raised with a tragic crime

Raised from cries of chaos

Raised on borrowed time

Raised by the darkness

Raised by the night

Raised by the vultures

By the claws of fright

Raised to be hated

Raised to be loved

Raised to be doomed

By the powers above

Now it's time to show you

what I'm really all about" She stabedd silver in the chest and pulled the blade down and silver screemed and midnight sung

"No more pretensions;

no more frothing at the mouth

There's no use hiding

all my sin deep inside

I'll wear on my shoulder

like a badge of pride" She then bit into silvers Neack tasting the same blood she once had sooo delishish so tasty she liked her lips smileing seeing silver in mass Killer pain midnight told silver "I left a little blood in you but it wount do you much good" she smiled and sung the last part

"Cuz I'm a Daughter of Death

From my very first breath

I'm a Daughter of Death

Blood red as Macbeth

I'm a Daughter of Death

Living a filthy mess

I'm a Daughter of Death

Just a Daughter of Death"

She whisperd in to silvers ear "I'll see you later silver" and she knocked silver out. She took most of the blood from the other ponys and smiled and said "you can't stop a heart that's not beating" and she laughted Insanely

Chapter 14 Co-authers POV:

Midnight changed back to her regular form, and sighed. She looked at all the barley alive ponies and her eyes landed on Silver. The thick black ichor that stained her once bright white coat, matted it down in thick clumps and tangles. Her mane wasn't the worst either. Small chunks of flesh and gore, wrapped themselves deep within the crimson and silver. Broken Steel stirred as the scab to wich his horn once was, reopened, sending a small stream of red blood to trickle down his face and over his bandaged eye, staining the white. Midnight cast a spell of life to the four ponies, all except Silver, wich is up to Princess Luna's decision.

Silver's throat made Midnight shudder slightly. It was still open from Broken's horn shard slicing through, exposing her. When Midnight found a light switch she found the door. She was about to open it when it was knocked down with a loud metal clang. In the arch of the door stood Soske, the charocol pegasus, and an unfamiliar red pegasus stallion.

"Don't worry their all fi-" Midnight started to say but was cut off when a powerful hoof slammed into her face. Soske was soon being held back by the two other pegasi.

"YOU LUNA FORESAKEN MONSTER!" Soske hollered at Midnight. She stood calmly facing Soske, her bright eyes piercing through him. She slowly and carefully placed a wing to his tear stained face. A pus and blood covered scab had reopened on his chest, making him look like an undead. He tried to pull away but finally gave in as he slowly simmered down.

"Now.." Midnight began gently. "I know you're angry.. But you need to realize.. She has finally snapped the last string of saniity she had left. She's not Silver anymore.. She believes she's a pony named Crimson. Was there anytime you couldn't help her besides last night?" her wing left his face as he slowly plowed through his memories.

"Yes." he said quietly.

"When did it happen, and why?"

"It was 10 years ago when she was attacked by a hydra. She was going to lose and she knew it. Hydras are very.. Complicated when it comes to fights. She had chunks of flesh missing and broken wings and ribs. Silver had finally lost her first line of sanity. Soon enough she was left with 10 and the hydra had been slain. It's dark blood coated her, and dripped off her face. She had been transformed, her insanity gave her a new name, but it would only been shown, when she was completley insane."


	15. Chapter 15

Midnight looked down and thought of a solution and said  
"we have to go to my father hades lord of the underworld"

Soske stood in shock, gaping at the dark blue alicorn.

"Y-your father?!" he stuttered.

She looked slightly annoyed. "Yes my father is Hades, and my pet is Cerberus, the cutest three-headed dog ever. Now, Silver is in critical condition, from snapping her last strand of sanity. She calls herself Crimson.. But that's her insanity and blood taking over. You need to be carefull around her, if I killed her you'd go all out on me, so.. I didn't, only lowered her blood level to at least 3 pints. Did you save any of the blood from the clone?" she asked turning toward the charocol pegasus, who looked darker for some reason. He chuckled and nodded, letting the blood spray from his face.

"Yes if you count the ichor on me. But the rest slithered off." he said, his voice was low and he had a strong build, he looked not much smaller than the famous stallion Big Macintosh. A red pegasus was going around untieing the ponies and stopped at Silver. He looked her over and shrugged it off. He leaned his head close and got wafted by a strong scent of roses and a metalic scent of blood. He smirked and rested his head on her limp shoulder. Soske didn't notice until Midnight finished and instructed him to get her. He slugged the pegasus hard in the neck and started to stand over him.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, NUZZLING MY MARE?!" he shouted at the bruised stallion. He smirked and got to his hooves.

"Name's Nitro Boost, and he's Night Stalker. And I wasn't nuzzling her, but you do realize what you've got here?" he said raising his eyebrows and giving Soske a smart-a** grin.

"Uhh.. Yeah. A beautiful, smart, amazing and talented mare who loves me. What are you gonna do about it?" he said sizing up to Nitro.

"Don't worry.. I'm good." he said and completley untieing Silver who fell limply on Soske's back. The group walked into the sunlight, feeling the warmth. Soske was quickly tackled by a rainbow of colors.

"WHERE HAVE YOU IDIOTS BEEN?! THE WHOLE CAMP WENT SEARCHING FOR YOU AND THEN SUDDENLY YOU GUYS SHOW UP IN THE FOREST FROM A ROCK?! HOW DO YOU GUYS COME OUT OF A BOULDER?!" Rainbow Dash yelled at the white stallion. She slowly backed away, and flipped her rainbow mane. "Not as if I was worried or anything. So.. I'll go with you guys, you seem to need an awesome pony like me." she said boasting about herself. Everypony (except Silver) groaned at the self centertry.

"Alright but, we need Death himself. He's the only one that can open the gateway to the underworld, besides my father." Midnight said, using magic to "zip" Rainbow's mouth shut. Midnight stood in the middle of the small clearing and levitated a large stone above Soske, after removing Silver. He was about to ask something but was cut off from the rock crushing his spine. He cried out in severe pain as shattered sections stabbed into his organs. A bright light didn't stop his howls of pain, but made it worse.  
A pure white alicorn, stepped out from a dark orb. It was wearing a large black cloak and had no eyes. A large scythe rested on his back as he stepped towards Soske raising the blade.

"WAIT!"

Death turned around and faced Midnight, in her death form. Death stared at her, his eyless stare seriously creeping out Nitro.

"Ah... Young Midnight Red Creasant Blood Moon.  
You've become, such a beautiful young mare. Growing up to look like your father. If you excuse me princess, this stallion's soul is mine." his voice was as if bones were scraping together. He raised his scythe when Midnight shot a small beam of magic at his rear.

"No, his soul stays and you are going to take us to my father." she levitated the rock off of Soske, and used magic to heal him. He stood up and walked over to Silver, picking her up.  
Death sighed and faced Midnight once again.

"What do I get out of this? All death wishes.. Come with a price." he smiled his pointed rows of teeth, all because Midnight turned pale as Soske's coat color."

authors pov

She sighed and said to death "my soul is hangs on by a thred sonner or later it will be gone". Death smiled and said "I'm glad you under stand princess".  
But the the was a blur of black and it stopped by death and there was sanding there was stallion an alicorn as tall as nightbeam I smiled and said "hello  
Nightblur my little brother". Nitro said "how many siblings do you have?!". I looked at him and said one pure blood brother and a sister and brother with  
My father and step mother". I looked At death and said "we don't need you anymore" and he left and me nightblur and Nightbeam put out hourns to the  
Ground and a portal opened up I looked at the rest of them as My brothers jumped in to the portal and I said "come on now" and I jumped in?

Rainbow Dash's POV: (chapter 15 continued)

When all the others jumped in, I decided I was awesome enough to do the same.

"Whoa.." I gasped. "This. Is.. AWESOME!" my voice echoed through the flaming world. It was dark, and flames came out of practically everything, but strangely didn't cast off that much light. No problem, I wasn't afraid of anything. When we all started walking, that NightBlur  
guy was staring at me, and made me feel kinda uncomfertable. He was kinda cute I guess, wait..

"WHAT THE BUCK AM I THINKING?!" I hollered out loud instead of my head. Everypony was looking at me, but not Blur. My face went red when some of them looked annoyed, while others shrugged it off.

"Uh.. Heh.. Heh, the answer was carrots.. I'm thinking about yummy crunchy carrots..." I lied. I know I'm not the lying type, but then again, I'm loyal. Not honest, that's AJ's thing. We continued to walk when Midnight stopped us and went to check on Silver. She looked worried and whispered something to Stalker. He nodded and poured something thick and black onto Silver, and.. it absorbed INTO her! That my friends, is the most bucked up thing I've EVER seen.

"Uhh... What is that stuff?" I said, preparing for the worst. Stalker replied normally.

"It's black blood. The most rare of kinds, only happens to change when ponies go insane."

"But she wasn't insane.."

"Well, not all the way. But now she is. That's kinda why we're here."

"Why is it so thick?"

"ENOUGH!" Midnight shouted, stopping our question and answers. "We must keep moving or this mare will completley die, immortal or not. Now you ponies stay here, I need to put Cer Cer to bed so we can cross." she galloped off into flames and we heard loud, rumbling barks of happiness. Then came a soothing song, but we couldn't make out the words. Midnight came back smiling, and dripping wet?

"Cerberus licked you?" NightBeam a slightly shorter than Midnight, silver alicorn asked.

She chuckled. "He hasn't seen me in over a thousand years. So he was happy.. The little cutie." she motioned for us to follow through the now gone flames. We saw a large, three- headed dog with a spiked collar on all heads. He was sleeping soundly on a large pile of bones. We quietly stepped past him, making it through to the door of Hades.

author pov

We walked intill we made it to my dads throne room he was standing there  
Wating for me with death my dad said "I know what happened" he said before  
I could explain. Death looked at me and said I need some ponys soul and it is  
Going to be yours" he said and I said the and I waited and the wepon passed through me with out a soul  
Death said "you have tricked me!". "no she did't" my father said and told me and death  
"she was Bourn with out a soul" we all gasped

Brokendream wached the alicorn shook her head even thought she night blur and night beam  
We're the children of Hades we had souls but midnight did't weird

Night blur was surprised what he herd but more surprised that the rainbow hairbow haird mare  
Keep looking at him


	16. Chapter 16

Co-authers POV: (chapter 16)

"No soul?!" everypony almost cried at the same time.

"Yes. She was born, on the blood moon celebration, and with the moon's mighty power, took her soul, to become one with the moon. So in a way," Hades smiled. "Death, has already taken a soul. Your death wish, is paid." Death scowled. The last time he tries to take Midnight's soul. He disappeared in a large plume of smoke, and left to attend different duties around Equestria.

"Now my dear daughter, what is the reason for your sudden visit?" Hades asked.

"We have come for your immortal power to retain this mare's sanity, to a stable condition. For, she will murder everypony, until nopony is left alive. Please father, we need her." she pleaded.

"Why is this mare so special?" Hades asked skeptical.

"She never dies. But gets reborn, when she reaches the age of proper death. Father, just bring her to a stable condition of insanity! Or let her be reborn!" Midnight yelled. Silver's heart beat got farther and farther apart, causing Soske to nuzzle her, small tears sliding off his cheeks.

"Why should I help?" Hades said, hiding a smirk. Midnight started fuming. She was getting to her breaking point.

"FATHER! JUST FOR ONCE, DO SOMETHING GOOD! REVIVE THIS MARE, NOW!"

That was when the last shakey breath was heard from the crippled mare.

But then silver started to breath

And her heart started beating

As Midnight's breathing stopped with a

Massive pain and also her heart. She gasped in pain and fell to the floor.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Co-authers POV:

NightBeam and NightBlur both galloped to their fallen sister. She smiled gently as Beam used his magic to restore her heart. Hades chuckled.

"You never did like to play that game with me. I thought you might have at least tried to attack back."

Midnight rolled her eyes and ordered the group to follow her through large wooden doors next to Hades' throne. Through the doors, was a long hallway, with hundreds of doors on each side. Most of them said do not enter, while others said souls, and only one (the one they stopped at) said room 666.

"This is where you ponies will be staying. NightBeam, NightBlur and I will be in our seperate rooms at the end of the hall. Try to rest up, breakfast will be traumatic. And we leave after lunch. Goodnight and try to get comfertable." the three walked down the hall chatting quietly.

Soske struggled slightly, trying to get Silver in the first bed as the others went to theirs. Some, like Caroline, had already drifted to sleep, while the others stayed awake and talked.

"C'mon Dash.."

"No Nitro."

"Why? Nopony's lookin'."

" But Nitro, I don't want to."

"Please? -sad puppy face-"

"..."

"I won't do anything wrong. I swear. -does Pinkie promise-"

"... Fine."

-SQUEE~-

Rainbow moved closer to Nitro and gave him a small peck on the nose. He chuckled and pulled her into a tight imbrace. He kissed her and licked her muzzle causing her to spit in his eye.

"YOU SAID NOTHING WRONG!" she cried.

"I know, I didn't do nothin' wrong. All of that was right." he stared at her devilishly. She growled and stomped out of the room. He smirked and walked to his bed, plopping on it, and off into a deep slumber.

Soske sat next to Silver's bed, resting his head on her limp chest, it slowly rising and falling again. He sighed when she stirred and an eye slowly opened. It looked glossy, and a little foggy, as if covered in plastic.

"You okay dearest?" Soske asked quietly. A smal smile formed on her lips and she stroked his mane with a shakey hoof.

"I'm fine... Just.. A little disturbed and shaken. Don't worry darling.. I'll be okay in the morning.." her voice was strained, and her chest shook with every rattling breath taken. He looked concerned and got in the bed with her and kissed her gently, missing the sweet taste of watermelon that lingered on her mouth. He missed the gentle fragrence of roses that surrounded his beloved, and he mostly missed the steady beat of her heart's lullaby.

"I love you.."

Silver smiled at her Soske, and couldn't help but remember a memory and a song that went with it.

Silvers POV (memory):

I walked in the dark forest with a young deer following me. She was all alone for I had to kill her mother for food, but she strangely followed me anyway.. I wasn't bothered but I couldn't help but wonder.. Did she understand that I was the death of her mother and possibly her? I didn't understand.

But as I walked she stopped abruptly and I fell off a ledge, that's end I would see when I awoke. When I opened my eyes I saw lights below and I spread my wings, just to have them snap at the speed I was falling at. Suddenly, everything froze, I was broken and crushed, but I stared up at the moon, as I had landed on a fire, and the ashes fell around me, and I felt a strange new power coarsing through my veins, and shortly afterward, I was arrested. The jail was fine, that is, until the war began.

author's pov  
"well goodnigh you two" midnight said but then nightbeam said "i'm going upstairs -the living world- to see silverwings -his mare  
freand-"and with that he dissiperd and midnight left nightblur saw rainbow dash walking away from one of the rooms mad he walked up and said  
"whats wrong with you?" she looked at him and mummbled something qbout Nitro he said "hey we have this old place here thats hauted a little ways from  
tjis castil" he said  
Midnight walked on to the jugeing room and her eyes almost popped out of socket well ok the one on the right did but it was VIRUSE why was she here oh no that's why

Nitro came to win the money to pay for her sugary she took viruse and told her about what happend with nitro and rainbow dash and said sorry she died ablest I brought her back.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Co-authers POV:

Virus slowly got up and Midnight panted for air. She was tired to begin with, so a reasurecting spell was weakening. Virus sat down on the floor, small electric surges coming from her eyes as tears. Virus was a light green unicorn with a dark green/neon yellow mane. Her coat had small streaks of yellow, dark green, and blue, to look like wires in a circuit board. Her mane was messily put back in a bun, while her bangs fell to the left side of her face, partially covering her light red/green eyes. Her tail was short but was neatly kept and brushed, with three curls at the end. Her cutie mark was an error sign, indicating she could fix viruses and errors in computers very easily. Virus' body structure is was called for her surgery, she was very thin, her ribs and organs could be seen. But the skin ripped slightly at the base of her ribs, showing the white bone. You could see her heart slowly beating as she slowly walked around, careful not to break her fragile bones. Virus had rips, tears and stitches that covered her legs and chest. The stitches were from past surgeries and the tears were taken for testing as samples.

"Now, Virus, I know you're upset but you need to calm down. I reasurected you once, but I can't do it again right now, for I've done it 5 times too many today." Midnight said, lightly stroking the unicorns mane.

"B-But-" she stuttered, more surges falling of her cheeks.

"AH-AH! No buts. You need to rest. I have a spare bed in my room if you would like to come." Midnight wrapped a soft wing around Virus and gave her a welcoming and warm smile.

"Al-alright.." she choked out as she limped with Midnight to the alicorn's room.

Silvers POV:

My head throbbed and my throat burned. My eyes fell to a sleeping Soske his gentle wings wrapped around me. My heart thumped slowly indicating I was in no condition to live. I quickly shoved the thought out of my head as I saw Night Stalker get up and sit against the wall. He looked upset but, I couldn't tell. I slowly got up but felt a sharp pain in my chest, and fell to the stone floor.

I heard a gasp and hooves quietly gallop towards me. I tried to look up but the pain in my head grew worse. I felt myself being lifted up onto somepony's back and carried away from Soske. I was set down gently against the wall and the pain slowly subsided. Night Stalker was laying next to me, his dark wing folded across my back.

"You okay?" his deep voice asked. His dark eyes giving off the impression of worry and concern.

"Y-yes.." I answer quietly, not meeting his gaze. I can't trust him yet I told myself. Not yet.

Night Stalker kept staring at Silver, and she looked at the floor, away from his dark eyes. He smiled at her shyness. Silver tried to stand but fell back to the floor, like a new born foal.

"You need to lay down miss.." Night's voice trailed off trying to remember Silver's name.

"Silver. My name is Silver. And thank you for your concern, but I'm quite alright." She said as she finally got to her hooves. "Now, if you excuse me, I will be passing time. Goodnight Mr. Night Stalker." Silver politely announced and shakily made her way to the other wall across from Night. He often looked up at her, when he wasn't paying attention to his book. She had a small creature floating around her, making her smile her pointed jaws and laugh something awful. It sounded as if a pony was choking and dying. Night shut out his ears but continued to watch the insane pegasus. My she's beautiful, he thought. Would she even consider befriending me?

He shook his dark head, sending his  
blood red mane to run into his face. He chuckled and arranged them out of his eyes, so he could still see the now slumped mare. Her back lifted and fell with each breath she took, and he couldn't help but walk over to her. She looked peaceful and very weak, but otherwise lovely. He bowed his head and lightly kissed Silver's mane, and walked back to his bed. Soon he was dreaming in a land of silver colors, and mixed in with black.

"Goodnight Silver."


	19. Chapter 19

she looked at her freand and said " i hade to give up my beting heart and breathing lungs to save someone here" she lisoned as viruse said  
"at least you did the right thing" and viruse fell asleep and midnight out of the room and walked the hallway shaking her  
head and said in a mellow voice " this is so confuseing"

why was nightblur asking rainbow if she wanted to see this old haunted castil he did't know

Chapter 19 NightBlur's POV:

As we walked through the dense Everfree forest, I couldn't help but smile as Rainbow Dash's mane sparkled in the small patches of light. She was a beautiful, young mare, and very cocky I must say. She didn't like to back down, but when confronted, she gives a good reason why. I was taking her to a haunted castle, and I know it didn't sound romantic, but the ghosts are pretty friendly, and can set the mood when needed. But if I was going to impress her, wich I'm sure is no easy feat, I was going to need to pull myself together.

"Ms. Dash, would you so kindly tell me about yourself?" I ask in my most politest of tones. She stops and drops her head, sighing.

"What do you want to know..?" She questions quietly, only showing me one eye and a slight blush on her face.

"Anything would be mighty grand." I smile.

"Alright, well.. My mane is originally like this, I'm not a virgin, and I'm too awesome for anypony to care about me. That tickle your fancy?" she snaps. I pulled away slightly, worrying that she would turn on me. She saw my reaction and got an upset look on her face.

"I'm sorry Blur... It's just.. Nopony likes me." Rainbow started to walk again so we could get to the castle. I smile and wrap a black wing around her, I feel her tense up... Good.

Co-authers Pov:

As the ponies gathered at a large table in a room named 'Hell's Kitchen' they all chuckled remembering a show with famous chef Gordon Ramshay (Rams- heigh. Y'know.. Like hay.. Horses eat hay.. Nevermind ._.) Hades sat at the head of the table along with his silent wife. She brought in the food of pony's souls and told everypony to dine in. Silver delightfully ate the blue-ish orbs and said they were divine.

"Ah, at last, another pony besides my wife, NightBeam, NightBlur and I that enjoys a tasty meal of souls. Please, what is your name?" Hades asked Silver, smiling his pointed jaws. Silver looked up, cheeks puffed out and filled with souls. Small blue wavelengths poked out of her stuffed mouth.

"S-gulp, chew chew- Silver.." She managed to say, but it was slightly muffled.

Hades' eyes grew in terror. "Silver...? The Silver who stopped the war? 3000 years ago? Silver the cursed one?" He uttered.

"Uhh..." She swallowed all the souls. "Maybe...?"

He smiled wide. "Welcome back then, Maokinto Nushi the legendary immortal Pegasus. (Mayo-keento Noo-shee)


End file.
